minifighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kang
'Kang' also known as KangHyuk MiniFighter04.jpg Kang_1.jpg Kang_2.jpg Kang_3.jpg Kang_4.jpg Hikaru_1.jpg Kang is the last Taekwondo fighter from Korea. He is courteous towards opposing fighters, But once battle starts, he becomes a formidable fighter. His deft physique and agile moves make him a crackerjack amongst fighters. He has a high martial arts IQ as he instantly identifies an enemy's weakness and attacks it with his powerful kicks. Kang is good enough that a match with his archrival Cro, One of Dr. Shade's best fighter, turned into a stalemate. He refuses to take sides between Dr. Shade and Delta-M, Opting instead for a neutral ground. Mini Fighter's resident taekwondo expert Considered to be one of the most formidable opponent in Mini Fighter He has one of the fastest skills in Mini Fighters, Dragon kick his basic attack can disable anyone on the ground, compared to Cro, Kang doesnt have any ranged skills but he makes up for it in Speed The highest amount character being used in the curent global server. But was over powered by Tian By using Card Master Miew NPC's "Power Fusion" you can turn 3 5star Normal Kang into a Power Kang Normal Skills Moving Kick Z+X forward z The move famous (and controvertial) skill of kang. The Moving Kick, During CBT1 and CBT2 when skills can be spammed by holding the Z and X button, Kang reigned the stage because of its high attack speed and fast turning speed. Moving Kick or some refer to it as the Dragon Kick is a forward atack that can be spammed. But with the opening of Mini FIghter's Commercial Launch the skill has been reduced with an increased cooldown usage to avoid its spam function. (Personal comment: i hate this skill during CBT >.<) Round Kick X+C down forward z A jumping kick to send opponents flying Cross Kick C+V down x Cross kick is a forward jumping crecent kick Fire Kick Z+C down forward x Fire kick is a jumping attack followed by a fire projectile Deathblow Flickering MP Bar V Multiple Kicking combo just like Cro High Skills(High Skill info taken from Mini Fighter Forum High Skill Guide) High Moving Kick (A+S) (Down Forward A) High Moving Kick is an Aerial Moving Kick designed to evade Projectile attacks, since the Basic Skill Moving Kick can be disrupted easily by hitting Kang with a ranged attack. High Moving kick can also be a follow up attack after Moving Kick because you can’t use High Moving Kick while still in the air. It can also be a replacement of Moving Kick in your already memorized combo sets. ' 'Double Moving Kick (S+D) (Forward Down Forward A) Though being named as Double Moving Kick, It’s not the same attack. Double Moving kick is an Aerial Jack knife attack, more of a counter attack for those who are trying to jump above you. It can be used both as a short range disruptive attack or Combo starter for High Moving Kick. Power Punch (D+F) (Down Down S) Power Punch is very powerful short-range throw-punch capable of throwing you to the edge of the stage much like Tian’s Summon Kings. It’s a very powerful final attack in a combo set to put some distance between you and your opponent. ' 'Sliding Attack (A+D) (Forward Down Forward S) A Combination of running dodge and a slide kick, this move is capable of dodging most projectile attack and hitting the opponent at the same time. It’s a surprise attack that can be useful when fighting opponents who generally rely on their projectile attacks as an attack pattern More Characters Cro Kang Hikaru Bonny Chris Marshal Xiah Goliath Kyle Tian Raizen Sarunbi Ryusei Hellga Fiona Tom